Family Ties
by Tani2
Summary: Sequel to "Leon A Word, Please?"  When an old acquaintance comes to Leon and Claire for help with what sounds like a simple mission, taking the job may cost them more than they thought. L/C, C/J and others. M for a reason.


**Family Ties**

**Author: **Tani2

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Action

**Rating:** M for explicit sexual content, mature themes, violence, and language. You have been warned.

**Timeline: **Sequel to _**Leon A Word, Please? **_starting three months after the events of the first story.

**Synopsis: **Leon and Claire move his condo's contents to Claire's house. An old acquaintance comes to them for help. It sounds like a simple mission, but there may be more to it than they first thought. The future Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy face some difficult choices. With the help of their families, will they make it to their wedding?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Resident Evil _or any of the characters in this story, nor did I profit from their use in this work of fiction. My purpose is one of philosophical fulfillment: I write, therefore, I am.

**Author's Notes: **As there was such a positive reception of my prior _RE _fic, I decided to do a sequel. After all, we can't let it end without Leon and Claire having a bit of marital bliss, too. Right? They'd never let Chris and Jill have _all _the fun. Also, I had so much fun writing the action chapter in the last story, I wanted to write another story with more ass-kicking fun and more _RE _characters, naughty and nice. There will be more plot and less lemon than the prior story, which was an exercise in Cleon lemon writing for me, but fear not if you're a lemon lover. There will still be plenty of that, too, it just won't be as pervasive. Consequently this should be a much longer fic than its predecessor. I had not originally intended for the first fic to be so long either, but it kind of took on a life of its own. It was originally going to be PWMP . . . porn without much plot. But I like plot. Plot is good. By the end, the story became something that I think was better than my original intentions. I was pleased with the final product. And I hope that the readers were too. I hope you like this one as well. And if not, thank you so much for stopping by to read.

So, grab a cup of tea, get comfy and please enjoy the prologue chapter of _**Family Ties**_!

~ Tani

P.S. I went back and fixed all the typos in the original story. Sorry about that. My bad. ~ T.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_**Arlington, Virginia: Home of Christopher and Jillian Redfield**_

"Seriously, if you do that again, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Seriously . . . stop being such a pussy."

Christopher Redfield frowned at his little sister. "It's not the _pussy _you keep hitting, you cheat! Now, play like a normal person!"

"Sore loser."

Chris did a combination of button pushes on his game controller. Claire didn't move her character at all, she just hit one button to block the ice ball Chris's Sub Zero had sent her Johnny Cage's way. Chris did it again, and Claire blocked again.

"Will you fight?" Chris yelled in exasperation.

"Stop trying to hit me from a distance like a pansy. Come a little closer _then_ we'll fight."

"No!" he yelled.

"Oh, come on."

"No! You're just gonna do it again because you're a jerk!"

"Will not. Trust me," she said with a little smirk.

Chris frowned at her. Then he frowned at his future brother-in-law, who was sitting on the other side of Claire with his arm around her, laughing his head off at their sibling rivalry. Chris narrowed his eyes at his sister. "If you lie to me, I'm kicking you both out of my house."

"Whatever. Just play, already."

Chris moved Sub Zero closer to Johnny Cage. Before Chris could even get off a punch, Claire quickly entered the same combo she'd used since they started playing. Johnny Cage immediately dropped into a sideways spilt and punched Sub Zero in the balls. This time, though, Chris's character didn't groan and clutch his groin. He barely had any hit points left when she struck her blow, so he just fell over dead. Claire had done it. For the third time in a row, she had killed Chris's character by repeatedly punching him in the nuts. She had said all Chris had to do was play as a female character to avoid death by ball sacque. His answer? "NEVER, WENCH! I'M A MAN! I PLAY AS MEN!"

When Sub Zero died from his repeat genital trauma, to add insult to injury, Claire performed a fatality on SubZero. Chris got to his feet and threw the controller across the room.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, CLAIRE! GET OUTTA MY MANCAVE AND GET OUTTA MY HOUSE! AND TAKE YOUR ROOKIE WITH YOU!"

Claire chuckled and told him to stop being a baby. Chris flipped the coffee table, kicked the beanbag chair in the corner, and pummeled Claire with a couch cushion. Leon laughed so hard, he was coughing.

As the cacophony intensified for the next minute, the noise drew the attention of the other occupant of the house. Suddenly, the door opened and Jill walked in.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

The first thing she saw was Leon, who was bent in half and in tears, he was laughing so hard. "Oh, God! I think I just wet myself!" he gasped before going back to laughing.

Jill quirked a brow, then looked at her husband and sister-in-law. Her eyes widened. They looked like they'd gone just as crazy as Leon. Chris had Claire upside down with his arms around her waist holding her in position to do a pile-driver. He demanded that she admit she was a dirty cheater, or she would feel the wrath of the Undertaker. Claire was giggling her head off and chanting how Chris was a sore loser and that she was at eye level with his sore balls.

Jill sighed and shook her head. "Chris, put your sister down . . . nicely. Claire, stop baiting your brother. It's not like it's hard. Leon, take your troublemaking fiancée home and piss on your own couch."

Leon slowly got up from the leather sofa, but he was still chuckling and wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Chris flipped Claire to rights and set her on her feet. She just smirked triumphantly at him.

"Love you, Big Bro."

Chris's frown disappeared instantly and he pulled her into a hug. "Love you, Claire-Bear."

She chuckled. "Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe next time?"

He nodded. "Same time next week?"

"It's a date."

Claire leaned up on tiptoe and kissed Chris on the cheek. He smiled and released her from their hug. Leon walked over to Chris with his arms open, licking his lips then making kissy-motions with his lips. Chris pulled a face and pushed his 'bro' away.

"Don't even think about it."

Leon chuckled. "Aw. Don't you love me anymore?"

Chris bust out laughing. "I'd rather take an actual shot to the junk by Johnny Cage than kiss _your _ugly face."

Claire grabbed Leon's arm and led him to the door. "Stop hitting on my brother, you slut."

Leon smiled and took her hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I think I've traumatized Chris enough for one night."

Jill and Chris walked Leon and Claire to the door. "You're all insane," Jill said as the future Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy put on their winter coats. She and Chris watched as the younger couple got into Leon's Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo, and then waved as they drove away.

After the Redfield wedding, Leon packed some bags, and then he and his cat moved into Claire's home in Cumberland. He flew to work everyday in the aircraft President Graham gave him that he now kept at the Cumberland Airport.

The Kennedy wedding was scheduled for six months later, so the couple decided to just take the time in-between to get used to living together. They only plotted to kill one another on just a few occasions. All things considered, they got along great the rest of the time. Honey was in kitty heaven with so much more room to play in and a backyard to explore.

After Leon moved in with her, Claire called TerraSave and told them that once her husband-to-be sold his condo, she was going on leave for two months. She needed to help him move to her house in Cumberland. They tried to decline, as she'd just gotten time off for her brother's wedding, and would be taking off for her own honeymoon. She just reminded them that they still owed her for the two months she spent hiding out in Thailand. It was the fault of TerraSave intelligence that she'd been fingered by TriCell in the first place. They'd promised her equal time off for her trouble. She told them she was collecting, and then hung up. She received a letter in her in-box approving her vacation, but it was to be an unpaid vacation. Leon threatened to go visit her boss with a few firearms and a hand grenade, but Claire stopped him. It wasn't like they were hurting for money anyway, what with his ridiculous government salary and both their savings. Plus, the sale of his condo would net a pretty penny. He'd originally planned to keep the apartment, for nights when he was too tired and didn't feel safe flying home. Then Chris offered that Leon could just stay with him and Jill, so he decided to sell it after all.

Once Leon brokered the sale of his condo two months after the Redfield wedding, Claire took her time off. The couple had been living in Leon's condominium together for the past three and a half weeks while she helped pack his stuff.

Leon's cat Honey loved Claire to pieces. She had loved the freedom of running around Claire's house, but she went right back into lazy kitty mode once they moved back into the condo. Claire loved lazy-kitty mode. It was the snuggliest mode.

While Claire was staying in D.C. with Leon, she also took the opportunity to spend quality time with her brother and sister-in-law. Each Sunday, they visited Chris and Jill for dinner. They spent time together in the mancave, playing pool or video games, usually with the Redfield siblings competing and trying to piss each other off. This was always amusing to Leon and annoying to Jill, who consistently got bored and left to go do something else, only returning once Chris or Claire was reduced to shouting at the other.

During the week, Claire stayed at home to pack. In the morning, she packed Leon's smaller possessions into boxes. In the afternoon, she took the boxes down to their rented U-Haul truck then rested with Honey on the couch. She and the kitty liked to watch Family Feud together. Every evening, Leon took some piece of larger furniture apart while Claire made dinner. After they ate and talked about their day, Claire helped Leon carry the pieces of the disassembled furniture down to the truck. At night, they made the bed bounce. Life was good.

After they left Arlington this time, Leon drove them back to his condo in Georgetown. The couple were silent during the ride. Both were lost in thought. They had the wedding constantly on their minds. They were elated to finally be starting their life together, but terrified to make the leap. They drew comfort and strength from each other, as Claire's fingertips danced across the back of Leon's hand where it rested on the stick-shift.

When they got back from their weekly visit to Mr. and Mrs. Redfield, Honey greeted them at the door. The beautiful kitty rubbed up against first Leon's leg, and then Claire's. She purred happily as each of them bent to pet her, and then trotted off to entertain herself with a catnip-scented toy mouse.

Leon stretched and shrugged out of his jacket. "That was fun."

"Yup." Claire hung up her leather jacket that Leon gave her the Christmas he brought home Sherry and then took Leon's leather bomber jacket from him. She hung that up, too.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Nah. Jill's cooking is getting better. I had seconds tonight."

Leon smiled. "From your tutelage."

Claire smirked and walked into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take the first shower."

He nodded. "Help yourself."

While Claire was undressing, Leon got a beer out of the fridge. "Hey, Babe? I'm off tomorrow. Wanna stay up late and watch a movie?"

"Sure," she called back from behind the bathroom door. A moment later the shower turned on.

Leon opened his beer and took a swig. He then set the bottle on the coffee table and went over to his Blu-Ray collection. He looked through the titles for several minutes. Finally, he picked out a movie. He hadn't seen it yet, but Chris and Jill had raved about it. Of course, they were both comic book nerds, so it was no wonder. He and Claire had much simpler taste in movies. Still, if she liked it, he would like it. The shower stopped a moment later. "Sweetheart?" Leon called out to Claire. "Have you seen _Watchmen_ yet?"

A sultry female voice answered from a few feet behind him in the same room.

"Why no, Darling. I haven't."

Leon spun around to face the person behind him. He frowned darkly when he saw who it was. "You! What the fuck are _you _doing in my apartment?"

The intruder smiled. "Aww. Now, is that anyway to speak to an old flame?"

"You were _never _a flame, now get out!"

She smirked. "Is that Claire Redfield in your shower?"

"I said leave."

She made no move to comply. "Leon . . . are you fucking little Claire Redfield?"

His face was deadpan as he answered. "Nightly. Why? Jealous?"

She chuckled. "Hardly. Does she know about us?"

"There is no us, you psychotic whore."

Claire came out of the bathroom wearing a robe and drying her hair. "I saw it. It was awesome. I'd love to see it again with you, though. At least I know you won't keep quoting the comic along with the actors like my dork of a brother." Claire's eyes widened when she noticed the newcomer. She looked the other woman up and down. She was beautiful and . . . tall. Claire frowned at Leon. "Who the fuck is she?"

Leon didn't take his eyes off the intruder for a second as he pulled a broken butterfly from the back of his jeans.

"It's Ada Wong. And she's got ten seconds to get out of our home before I kill her ass."

"What is she doing here?"

"I used my key."

"What?"

Leon narrowed his eyes. "She's lying, Baby. She broke in."

"I don't need to break in. I sleep here all the time," Ada taunted.

"She's never slept here."

"Denial is an ugly bedfellow, Leon."

"_You're _an ugly bedfellow, Ada. That's why we've never shared a bed."

She chuckled. "You're right. We usually do it on the kitchen counter.'

He frowned. "You dirty lying fucking bi- . . . ."

"QUIET!" Claire yelled. She walked over to Ada. Honey sauntered over to Claire and rubbed against her leg, sensing that she was getting upset. The cat looked up at Ada curiously, hissed, and then ran behind the sofa. She peaked her little head out for a look at the newcomer from a safer distance. Claire watched Honey's skittish behavior, and then turned to Ada. "The cat."

Ada's smug grin disappeared. "What about him?"

"What's his name?"

Ada stared at Claire, and then she smiled again. "When I stay here, the only 'pussy' we talk about is mine."

Claire stared at her for a moment, and then nodded. She walked away from Ada and kissed Leon on the cheek. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Sweetheart."

Ada frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Leon's telling the truth. You've never been with him, and you've never slept in this apartment. You're lying. Now, get out of our home."

Ada looked surprised. "You don't believe me?"

"No. The cat is scared to death of you. It's how she was with me until she got to know me. She was traumatized as a kitten, so she's frightened of strangers. Plus, Leon loves that cat. If you _were _his secret lover, you'd at least know the cat's name is Honey _and _that Honey's a girl cat, not a boy." Claire went to the credenza. She reached inside. "But more importantly, Leon loves _me. _He wouldn't lie to me." She pulled out a Desert Eagle and pointed it at Ada. "So, like he said . . . get out of our home."

Ada smirked. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Leon and Claire both frowned. "OUT!" they yelled in unison.

Ada sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but not before I do what I came here to do."

"What? Try to break up our engagement?"

Ada's eyes widened at Claire's words. She looked down at the other woman's left hand. She finally noticed the diamond ring. She frowned at Leon.

"_Her? _You proposed to _her_ . . . Claire Redfield?" She said Claire's name with disgust. "You won't even sleep with me when I practically throw myself at you . . . and you _propose _to this . . . biker." She glared at Claire who returned the venomous stare.

"That's right. I happen to love this biker, just like she said. Now, I'm not gonna tell you and your undersized tits again to get the fuck out of our apartment so me and my luscious D cups can get back to having sex." He pulled a second gun out of his jeans.

Ada quickly got herself back under control. Cool, calculating smile back in place, she addressed Leon again. "I'm leaving. But first, I have a proposition for you."

"He's not interested."

"I wasn't talking to you," she gritted out to Claire. Then she smiled seductively at Leon. "TriCell has two captives that I'm sure you'd be interested in acquiring."

"No deals."

"Maybe you should ask your daughter if _she _wants to deal."

Leon and Claire both shot at Ada's feet.

"You'll stay the fuck away from our daughter if you wanna keep breathing," Claire said.

Ada smirked. "Struck a nerve, did I?" She chuckled and turned her back to leave through the open window she'd _actually _entered through. But when her back was turned, her smile disappeared. '_our _daughter', Claire had said. She frowned. Leon and Claire were closer than she'd ever imagined. What had happened with her surly, seemingly confirmed bachelor in the last few years? Perhaps she'd played games with his affections for too long. In all honesty, she'd expected him to be hers after Spain. She knew he'd believed her dead since Raccoon City. But his stupid sense of goodness had gotten in the way. He was still angry with her for stealing the Plagas sample. Ada smiled. 'No matter,' she mused. Anger is just a step away from passion. You'll be mine, Leon Kennedy. I'm not losing you to a low class little twit like Claire Redfield.'

Ada pulled a grappling gun from her garter and shot it out into the night. "Well, if you don't care about the safe return of Patricia Bennett or Lucia Morales, maybe you should ask Barry Burton or Sherry Birkin if _they _do."

Claire's eyes widened in shock. And a moment later Ada disappeared out the window and out of sight.

Claire rushed over to the window. "WAIT!" Claire yelled outside. "WHERE IS DR. BENNETT? ADA!" When there was no response, Claire pulled her head back in and slammed the gun on the credenza. "_FUCK!_"

Leon was already down on his hands and knees looking around the living room floor for tripwires. He got up once he'd cleared the couch and started checking the TV. Lucky for him, there wasn't a lot of furniture left to hide traps in.

"The living room's clear," he muttered a moment later, then went toward the bedroom. "I'll be back once I clear the back of the apartment."

Claire frowned at him and stomped over to block his path. She glared up at him. He avoided her gaze. "What the fuck, Leon?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say about what just happened? You're sorry?"

"What do you want me to say, Claire?"

"How about telling me if that bitch was telling the truth?"

He frowned. "I don't know a Patricia Bennett or a Lucia Morales, so I can't tell you if . . . ."

"No! About sleeping together! Have you been fucking her, Leon?"

He frowned. "NO!"

"Then why was she in your home?"

"_Our _home!"

Claire's eyes welled up. "Leon, please. I just need you to tell me the truth."

"I _am _telling you the truth!"

Claire stared deep into his eyes for a long time. They were angry at first, then indignant, and finally pleading with her to believe him. Finally, she closed her eyes and sighed. Two tears fell from each eye. She wiped them away and walked into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of anything."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's okay. Just . . . please tell me you believe me, now."

She nodded against his chest. "I believe you. She just . . . caught me off guard."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Totally understandable."

She leaned back and smiled up at him. "Drawbacks of dating a looker like you. I gotta keep putting up with conniving tarts trying to steal my Baby."

He grinned. As always, she melted. "They can try all they want. They'll never turn my attention away from you." He looked down her body in the loosely belted bathrobe. His eyelids grew heavy. He caressed her collarbone, then pushed his hand down into her robe, cupping her left breast.

She whispered a soft moan. "Take me to bed," she ordered.

"Gladly. Just give me a minute to clear the rest of the condo." He darted into the bedroom and then the bathroom. He came back out and went over the kitchen. Finally satisfied, he made his way back over to Claire.

Leon pulled the belt on Claire's robe. It fell open, revealing her naked body. He bent to kiss her, pushing the robe from her shoulders as his tongue warred with hers. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ada watched Leon and Claire through binoculars. Unlike every other night she'd watched his apartment for the past week, Leon left the bedroom blinds wide open, and the lights on. She frowned. They must have known she'd be watching. They wanted her to see them in bed together.<p>

She still couldn't believe he'd chosen Claire over her. She saw nothing special about the petite redhead. Sure, she was pretty, beautiful even, but Ada was beautiful, too. Plus, she was tall and leggy.

She watched as Leon pushed Claire back on the mattress. Ada studied the other woman's body. As short as she was, Claire had a great set of legs. And there was no denying the fact that she was definitely curvier and better endowed than Ada was. She remembered Leon's insult to her breasts. She had to admit, that had stung her pride. She looked down at her breasts. They were very perky, but also fairly small. She was a large A cup at best. She looked at Claire's heavy breasts again. She sighed. They were a solid D, for sure. Ada smirked, at least she had a nice ass. She'd caught Leon staring at it when they first met in Raccoon City. She looked through her binoculars again. Her smile faltered. Claire's ass was rounder. The redhead's body was practically flawless.

But Ada knew she had something Claire never would . . . something she was certain would win Leon over eventually. Mystery.

She smirked and shook her head. Claire may have won the battle, but the war was far from over.

She watched Leon strip out of his clothes. She'd never seen him naked before. Her eyes traveled down his body. 'Magnificent,' she thought. And then they widened when they settled on his manhood. Leon was huge!

Leon leaned over Claire and kissed her. Claire pulled him down on top of her in the missionary position. She then reached between them, and moved her hand around at the place where their pelvises were pressed together. A moment later, she tilted her head back and looked like she was moaning. Leon kissed her throat and began moving his hips.

Ada frowned. She wasn't about to stick around to watch the only man to ever get under her skin fuck another woman. She left through the roof access door of the building she was on and went down the stairs to the ground level.

'Enjoy your little victory now, Claire. You won't be enjoying my Leon later.'

Ada exited the building and got into her Porsche. She gunned the engine and tore off into the night. She had planning to do.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Claire was sound asleep in post-coital reverie, Honey snuggled against his beloved's hip. Leon caressed Claire's mass of red silk that was spread across his chest beneath her head. He caressed her scalp slowly, gently lulling her. When she rolled over to lie on her belly, he got out of bed and silently made his way into the living room. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.<p>

"Yeah?" said a raspy male voice on the other end.

"Chris? Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. Who is it, and what do you want?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's Leon. Something bad has happened."

Chris sounded more alert immediately. "Is Claire alright."

"She's fine. Do you know anyone named Patricia Bennett or Lucia Morales?"

Chris was silent for a moment. "Yes on both counts."

"Are they supposed to be dead?"

"Yes on both counts."

There was silence on the line as Leon processed this information. Finally, he sighed. "Chris, get up and grab yourself a mug of coffee. We need to talk."


End file.
